Sabrillia
by Kyla3
Summary: It takes place before Episode One. There are some familiar characters in it. It's about a Jedi and an ex-Jedi bounty hunter. Slightly evil.


Sabrillia Nagerie sat in a dark booth in a stuffy bar

George Lucas owns Star Wars. Not me. I'm very grateful to him for showing me the Star Wars universe!

****

Sabrillia

Sabrillia Nagerie sat in a dark booth in a stuffy bar. Her green eyes scanned the room, looking for someone. She found the person as she absently ran a hand through her black hair. Nonchalantly, Sabrillia strolled over to the bar and leaned next to the man on her left arm. His light brown eyes fleetingly connected with her emerald ones.

"Buy you a drink?" she asked and drummed her fingers on the bar.

"Sure, Sabri," Jelen answered, equally unruffled. "So, how's life been treating you?" He smoothed his dark brown hair.

"Ok. I suggest wrapping that cloak of yours a little tighter. Your Jedi weapon's showing," Sabri told the man and lightly gestured to his lightsaber.

"Why are we here?" Jelen asked, wrapping his Jedi robe around him as if he were cold.

"You know why. Two ales, please," Sabri called to the bartender and got an impatient gesture as a reply. "Your Jedi Council thinks that I'm the absolute evil."

"That's not true." Jelen stroked Sabrillia's cheek gently. She tilted her head back to make full eye contact.

"Then who does?" Sabri asked as the tender plunked two glasses in front of the pair.

"Who cares? I don't and that's all that matters," Jelen said firmly.

Sabri smiled up at the Jedi. Then, she frowned. "This is pathetic. We have to sneak away to the lower levels of Coruscant just to see each other. In a lousy, run-down bar, no less."

"Master Yoda doesn't think that we should be spending time together since…" Jelen trailed off and grasped Sabrillia's hands.

"You can say it. Since I failed the trails horribly and left the Temple to find another way to help the universe."

"That's how they think of your actions."

"So? The Jedi don't approve of killing evil persons. I do. That's why I became a bounty hunter. I still use the Force to help."

"That's dangerous, Sabri. I'm sure you get angry at some of the people you're hired to catch. Hateful killing leads to the Dark Side. You know that."

"I don't kill all of them, Jelen."

"I know. I heard about that last person…"

"What? The Duro who crossed Jabba? Hey, the slug said live delivery and you always want to please paying customers."

"Sabri, you made him lose his sanity."

"He didn't cooperate. Everyone knows to cooperate with bounty hunters. What, are you suddenly against everything I do?" Her tone was defensive and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Of course not. But, couldn't you have put him into a trance or something?" Jelen pleaded. He looked deep into Sabrillia's eyes. She gazed right back.

"All right. Next time, I'll put a person into a trance instead of locking him in a closet of a week."

"A week?! I heard that it was only three days!"

"Jelen, I thought you liked my spontaneous actions."

"Not if it's a matter of life and death. That's where I draw the line," the Jedi told the bounty hunter firmly.

"Ok. Drink your ale. This stuffs expensive down here, so you better do something with it."

Jelen chuckled and took a sip of his ale. He made a face as he forced it down his throat. "By the Force, what's in this?"

A few patrons looked over at the word Force. They backed away, scared to be near a Jedi because of old or recent crimes.

"Wonderful wording, Jelen," Sabri hissed. She turned to the closest group. "My friend here," she started, flashing a smile, "forgot that it's been a few years since he was cast out by the…oh, no."

"What?" Jelen asked, scanning the bar.

"See that Devaronian over there? The one headed this way? Well, he has a special 'talent'. He senses Jedi and then kills them. Tried to get me a couple of times, but I'm too good," Sabri said and started to push Jelen to the back.

"Hey, Nagerie, who's the guy?" called the Devaronian.

"No one to concern you with, Salent," the bounty hunter called back.

"You sure? Cause I think he's a Jedi."

"Now there's a huge lie. You've never thought anything before in your life," Sabri shot back and continued to hurry Jelen to the back of the bar.

"Why are you trying to leave so quickly? You haven't even finished your ale." Salent chose to ignore the bounty hunter's insult.

"You can have the stuff. Last I checked there were a few private rooms in the back. Still there?"

"Yeah I think so. What were you planning on doing?"

"Having a conversation. Wanna know why such a nice guy is down here." They reached the back rooms and Sabri tried a door. Locked.

"Really, now," Salent asked, catching up with them.

"Yep." Sabri tried the second door. Locked as well.

"Hey, Human. Why are you wearing this robe?" Salent asked and touched the fabric.

"It's comfortable," Jelen said, matter-of-factly.

"I see." Suddenly, Salent grabbed the front of Jelen's robe and jerked it open. The lightsaber reflected the dim light of the bar. "What's this, Jedi?"

"My father's lightsaber. Now leave us alone," Jelen said strongly.

"Yeah, sure it is." Salent curled his hands into semi-fists, sharp nails gleaming. He raised a hand and prepared to strike at Jelen's throat. Sabri's foot struck out, kicking him soundly behind the knee, and making him fall back.

She shot out a fist, hooking him along the cheek. Her hand protested against the pain, but she ignored it. Using the side of her foot, Sabri knocked the wind out of the already reeling Salent. Jelen stopped her next attack by catching her shoulder as she spun back to get enough force to knock him to the atmosphere.

"I think he got the point," he said. Sabri's head whipped around, emerald eyes glowing.

"You can never tell with a Devaronian. Thought that the third time I beat him. Now, this is four times I've told him not to mess with me. Maybe he'll get the point."

Jelen shrugged and headed back to the bar. Sabri stopped him with a grab of his arm. She grinned up at him and said, "Hey, aren't we gonna check out the back room?"

Jelen glanced back to the third room. Then, he glanced at his chrono. "Oh no. I'm supposed to meet Master Yoda in fifteen minutes. I have to go."

Sabrillia frowned. "We never see each other anymore."

Jelen bent down slightly and kissed the bounty hunter. As he pulled away, he smiled and told her, "I have a mission on Bespin next week. Cloud City. See you there?"

"Send me dates and times and I will be." She smiled roguishly. "If I haven't picked up another bounty."

Jelen laughed. "Be careful," he said quietly, sobering at the thought of her getting hurt.

"I always am." Sabri watched as he left the bar and hurried up to the top of the buildings. She sighed and looked away, missing Salent's exit. Sitting casually in a booth, she sorted her thoughts, some good, but mostly bad.

***

Jelen practically ran up to the uppermost levels of Coruscant, continuously checking his wrist chrono. He reached for his Padawan braid, something that had been gone for a long time. Old habits die hard, and Jelen had always fiddled with the braid when he was anxious or worried.

And he was certainly worried now.

Many strange thoughts ran through his mind. Mostly about Sabrillia. The woman was confusing. Jelen knew that she loved him, as much as he loved her. Her comment about the Jedi Council worried him. Did she hate them? Once someone was on Sabri's hate list, they had better watch their back. Even if they're the most powerful Jedi around.

A fleeting sense of danger came and went. Jelen whipped around, seeing only a solitary Devaronian. Something about him made Jelen uneasy… Jelen picked up his pace. Checking his chrono, Jelen found that Master Yoda would be expecting him in five minutes. 

Jelen started to jog up a flight of stairs. He heard someone following him; their footsteps echoed up after him. The Jedi glanced over his shoulder. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the Devaronian. Salent. Jelen called on the Force to help him. The energy of the Force surrounded him and flowed through him, allowing Jelen to use it for power.

A blue bolt zipped by his shoulder. Salent fired another stun bolt, this one nicking the Jedi. Jelen staggered for a moment; then he used the bolt's energy to fuel him. Salent cursed at his failure and fired three consecutive bolts. Jelen spun around and pulled out his lightsaber; the orange blade sprung out. Stun bolts were deflected into the walls. With a stern look pasted on his handsome features, Jelen pointed the orange blade at the alien.

"Go," he commanded. In response, Salent leaned against a wall and holstered his blaster. He grinned fiendishly. "Go!" Jelen commanded once more.

Salent took a step forward. "Hey, Jedi, put the blade away and fight like a real man."

"Don't come any closer. I _will_ kill you if you do," Jelen said to the Devaronian.

"Hey, I believe you. It's just that every Jedi I meet hides behind the blade. Thought you would be different. 'Specially with a consort like Nagerie." Salent shrugged and continued to walk forward.

"Watch what you say, Devaronian. I'm really touchy right now. Don't push your luck."

"I just wanted to see who the better fighter is, you or Nagerie."

"You don't need to be beaten twice today," Jelen answered. 

"So sure you would win?" Salent asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Positive." Jelen extinguished his blade and balled his hands into fists, taking a defensive pose.

Salent lowered his arms, flexing his muscles in his right arm. Jelen tensed, ready for a surprise attack. Surprised he was when a tiny blaster appeared in Salent's right hand, a blue bolt shot straight at Jelen's chest.

Jelen screamed through the Force, hoping Sabrillia would hear. The last thing he saw was Salent clutching his horns against the loud Force-scream.

***

"Get me the cheapest thing you have," snarled Sabrillia. Acting quickly because of her tone, the bartender plunked a cloudy glass in front of her.

Sabri picked up the glass and started to gulp down the vile liquid. Halfway through the drink, Sabri heard Jelen's Force-scream. She stopped drinking and opened her eyes in horror. In disbelief, she started her own Force-scream; it twined around his, strengthening it and making all Force sensitive beings near by heads ache.

Out loud, Sabri screamed, "Jelen! No!" Everyone in the bar looked at her, shocked into silence. They then ducked as she hurled her glass against the wall.

Ignoring the bartender's gruff protests, she ran out the door and sprinted up the many stories to her love. Blindly she searched for Jelen; his life Force was cut off. Using the Force, she picked up trances of his presence: a strong sense of his fear. Zooming around a corner, Sabri saw Jelen's limp form.

"No. No! Jelen? Jelen, answer me." The Jedi did not obey her fretful command. He lay still, eyes open in shock. Sabri knelt next to her lover and cradled his head. "Who did this to you?" she asked, tears running down her sorrowful face. Pressing her forehead to his, she stiffened as breath caressed her ear.

Shaking, Sabri checked his pulse. His heartbeat was slow but there. Smiling through her tears, Sabri kissed the unconscious Jedi.

An evil laugh emitted from the shadows. Sabri slowly stood and turned to the figure in hiding. Salent strolled out, a wicked smile pasted on his face.

"Got him. Let him live to lure you here. And now I have you both. Farewell, Nagerie." His tone was light and mocking, yet dangerous. Sabri noticed the blaster as it came up level to her chest.

She looked down at Jelen's inert form. Pain and surprise were etched in his features. An immense hatred for the person who did this to him rose within Sabrillia. Slowly lifting her head, the bounty hunter glared at the Jedi hunter. From behind a curtain of black hair, emerald eyes burned with a raging fire. She curled her hands into balls, felt her nails dig semicircles into her palm.

Salent noticed the drastic change from heartbroken lover to outraged monster, but was too cocky and arrogant to think that she would attack. He was dead wrong. Using the Force, Sabrillia summoned Jelen's lightsaber.

"Say your prayers," she growled. Sabrillia slammed the saber on with her thumb and drove the glowing blade into the Devaronian's chest. The Jedi hunter looked down in shock. His hand twitched and the blaster shot off four bolts. Sabrillia diverted their course with a wave. He blinked a few times in wonder before his eyes became misted with death. Salent collapsed, the lightsaber blade cutting him from the hole in his chest to the top of his horned head. A burnt, gaping line divided his devilish face in half, making it impossible to tell who the victim was.

Sabrillia switched off the lightsaber and knelt next to her beloved. The man was beginning to stir; his Jedi skills were subconsciously fighting off the stun bolt.

Jelen's brown eyes blinked open and smiled at the woman hovering over him. "Hey, Sabri," he said hoarsely. The Jedi tried to sit up, but the bounty hunter gently pushed him down. He looked at her face in wonder. What was that etched into her features?

"You should rest. Fight off the aftereffects of the bolt. Trust me, it helps."

"How long have I been out?"

"Between fifteen minutes and a half an hour."

Jelen winced. "Master Yoda is not going to be pleased."

"Screw Yoda. You need to rest."

"I am, settle." Jelen closed his eyes and sighed. "Ugh, my head hurts. It feels like a bantha's trying to pound it's way out of my skull." He paused, a strange look on his face. "Hey, what's that smell?"

"What smell?"

"Like burned flesh… Where's Salent?"

Sabri didn't answer. Jelen opened his eyes and looked sharply at the ex-Jedi.

"Sabri," he whispered. "Did you…?"

Her stony look was enough of an answer. Jelen saw his lightsaber lying next to Sabri. Slowly, he turned his head in the other direction. At the sight of the mutilated alien, Jelen stifled a cry. He suddenly realized what exactly was now engraved on Sabri's face: hate.

"You said you knew the boundaries," said the Jedi. "You told me you would never cross the line." He pushed her away and shakily rose to his feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sabri, you… turned. You gave in."

"I gave in to nothing!" she snapped. "I did what was needed. Salent needed to die, so I killed him."

"You killed him through hatred."

"How else could I kill him? He hurt you, Jelen. And he paid dearly for hurting my loved one. What I did was better than imploding him."

"You were going to implode him?"

"I was tempted. Jelen, I did it for you. I did it to save you."

Jelen paled. "Don't say that."

"Why not? It's the truth! What, are you afraid that your spotless reputation is going to be tainted for _my_ actions?"

"Not quite spotless," he muttered.

"What in hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean that on countless occasions, I have upset the Council and my former Master."

"How? By seeing me?"

"I didn't say that, Sabri," said Jelen. He was getting frightened. Her eyes were snapping dangerously and he felt her anger start to build.

"You meant it."

"I did not!" Jelen sat up. "I meant that I defied orders-"

"Orders to not see me," interrupted Sabri darkly.

"Stop twisting my words."

"I'm speaking the truth, Jelen, and you know it. Can't you handle the truth?"

"Sabri, stop it!"

"No, Jelen, you stop it. Stop trying to block the truth. Admit that you are ashamed to be seen with me. Admit that you've wanted to stop seeing me but are afraid of me."

Jelen stared incredulously at Sabrillia. "You think I don't want to see you? You think that I'm _ashamed_ to be around you? What is wrong with you? If I didn't want to see you, I wouldn't. Why would I be afraid of you? Sabri, now you're being stupid."

"Excuse me?" asked the bounty hunter tightly.

"I'm not finished. Dark Side or not, you are going to listen to what I have to say."

"Dark Side?" screamed Sabri. "I'm now on the Dark Side for saving your ass?" She leaped to her feet and towered over Jelen.

Jelen winced as her anger grew. It seemed to crackle and clog the air around them. Sabri's eyes hardened and looked like smothering green coals. Was it his imagination, or did Jelen really see blue lightning jump between Sabri's fingers?

"Sabri, calm down," he instructed carefully.

"Calm down? Calm down! How in hell can I calm down? I save you from a _Jedi hunter _and you accuse me of being on the Dark Side. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Sabrillia! Look at what you've become. A servant of evil. You gave into hate and anger!"

"All because of you, Jelen," she said sweetly. "My love for you turned me evil. Is that it?"

Jelen stood up and faced Sabrillia. "Have you listened to one thing I've said?"

"Obviously, Jelen dear. You just told me that I'm the ultimate evil."

"Maybe you're right! Maybe you _are_ the ultimate evil! Did you feel any remorse for what you did to Salent? Did you even regret the loss of a life? It's no wonder you never became a Jedi."

With a growl, Sabrillia slammed him against the far wall using the Force. Stars danced before Jelen; he blinked and cleared his head. When he could finally see, Sabri was standing before him. He tried to move away, but she had pinned him to the wall with her new, strong powers.

Reaching out, she grabbed the Jedi's chin and forced him to look down at her. Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him. It wasn't loving or gentle; it was harsh and taunting.

"Goodbye, _love_," she sneered. Then Sabrillia turned and stalked down the ally into the dark night.

***

Minutes later, Jelen was back at the Temple. His eyes were cold and his face was hard. Nobody had stopped him on his trip to the Council. Not even his best friend, Kale. When he finally reached Yoda, his face was a mask, letting no emotions leak through.

"Late you are," scolded Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda. I'm sorry. An unexpected-" Jelen choked for a moment, "-problem presented itself."

The little green alien looked at Jelen, wondering what he meant. "Explain you will."

"I went to the lower levels of Coruscant tonight. At a bar there, I saw Sabrillia. An alien threatened me, stunned me, and used me as bait to capture Sabri. She killed him, using the Dark Side."

Yoda nodded as he understood. "Fight her you did?"

"Battle of words. She came out the victor."

Yoda sighed and shook his head. "Strong she will be. Large her anger is. New enemy, we have."

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda. I tried to stop her; to turn her back."

"Blame you not do I. Would have turned anyway, she." Yoda looked at Jelen, sympathy written in his wrinkly face. "Relax you must. Calm you must become. See me tomorrow, you will."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Jelen bowed and left the room. Yoda watched the young Jedi's departure.

"Deep his pain is," the alien muttered softly before exiting the meeting room himself.

Once back in his room, Jelen collapsed on his couch. Tears flowed freely; no longer held back by a stubborn will. A light knock sounded on Jelen's locked door. Regaining his composure, Jelen wiped his eyes and steadily walked to the door. Unlocking and opening it, he saw Kale's worried face.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "I saw come and went to talk to you, but you ignored me." His sea-green eyes connect with Jelen's hollow ones. "Did something happen to Sabri?"

A sob escaped Jelen's lips as his friend mentioned Sabrillia. Kale was the only one who understood. Even if Sabrillia was an outcast and frowned upon by the Council, Jelen loved her. Though Kale had never experienced love like Jelen and Sabrillia's, he somehow understood.

"Is she okay?" he questioned. Jelen shrugged. "What happened?"

Jelen looked away and Kale pushed his way into the room. He had always been stubborn and did what he wanted. Right now, that characteristic was working for Jelen.

Kale forced his friend to sit on the couch. "Tell me everything that happened tonight," he commanded, and sat on the chair opposite Jelen.

Shakily, Jelen told exactly what had happened. When he finished, he looked at Kale. His friend was bristling with outrage.

"What was she thinking?"

"I know. You should have seen what she did to him," said Jelen sadly.

"No. She didn't convince you to stay at the bar."

Jelen glared at his friend. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Admit it, Jelen. If she had pressed the matter, even slightly, you would've stayed. And this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Tonight."

"What do you mean, tonight?"

"The problem started a while ago. This is just the climax."

"What?"

"Jelen, think about it. She's been torturing bounties and it sounds like doing some serious damage. I doubt that Salent was the only one to feel the wrath of Sabrillia."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. But knowing Sabri, the worst scenario possible."

"Kale, you are not helping."

"Ok. Why don't we go down to some bar and drown our problems? That's what you did last time a problem presented itself," Kale said lightly.

"Fine, we'll sit here and talk about it. What do you think the worst scenario possible is?"

"You see Sabri again."

"That's it? No worlds blowing up? No one dying at her hand as torture for me?" asked Jelen.

"Nope. You wouldn't suffer in any of those."

"I would if I was on the planet that exploded."

"Nah, you would be relieved of your troublesome thoughts that Sabri could be lurking around every corner, waiting to attack."

"Really.

"Of course. That's how these things work. She'll seem to be lurking around every corner. And when you do meet again, something horrible will happen and then you'll both go on with your lives."

"Then what, Kale?" asked Jelen with a sigh, knowing that he couldn't stop his friend now.

"Then you realize that you can actually live without her. You'll live a fully healthy life, fall in love with some girl who actually made it to the Jedi level, and die happy." Kale leaned back into the chair and grinned. "How's that?"

Jelen stared at him in disbelief. "Are you toying with my emotions? Because I strangely feel better."

"No. I'm bad at that. Last time I tried that with that cute girl down the hall, she almost killed me. I upped her rage instead of passion."

"How did you mix those two up?"

"Got me. Why don't we go drown our troubles now? I could use a drink."

Jelen smiled. "How do you get me from thinking that the universe is going to break apart from my grief to actually thinking that everything might be okay?"

"The wonders of Kale, my friend. Don't try to figure them out, your head might burst."

"It's a wonder that your head doesn't burst, you egotistical oaf."

"Oaf? I am not an oaf! Egotistical, yeah, but oaf, never!"

Jelen laughed. "Ok, I'm taking you up on your offer to drown our sorrows. If you pay."

"I'm only paying for three rounds."

"Suits me. I'll have three rounds of the strongest thing there."

Kale stood and walked to the door, followed by Jelen. "And we just might meet some fine young ladies to impress with our awesome Jedi skills."

"You never know." Jelen opened the door and they waked down to the turbolift. Jelen smiled. Maybe life without Sabri wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

Sabri started her ship, _Icy Blaze_. The engines growled to life and the bounty hunter blasted off planet, pausing only to wait for the planetary shields to drop. As she rocketed out of the atmosphere, she caught a glimpse of the massive Jedi Temple. That sorry excuse for a Jedi would be there. She was better off without him to tie her down.

She sneered and yelled curses at the Temple. Then she zipped away from the glittering planet. With a last look and a vow never to return, the _Blaze_ jumped to hyperspace.


End file.
